Present approaches for light emitting diode-based (LED-based or simply LED) light bulbs require a user to either replace an entire bulb which malfunctions, e.g., “burns out” or degrades in performance, or send the malfunctioning bulb to a service center for repair. Additionally, servicing such malfunctioning bulbs requires opening the bulb and removing thermal transfer and/or insulating material, often in the form of a semi-solid liquid such as a grease or other material, from the interior of the bulb and requiring multiple tools.